Peta's child
i woke up in bed, brush my teeth, wax my tits, and watched ma tv et. i then here violent knockin on de dur, i opened doorand saw an pissed off nerd holding a atari. "HEY YOU PICE OF SHIT!!!!" he yelled. "PLAY THIS MOTHERFUCKING GAME OR ILL MOTHER KILL FUCKING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he ran away. a cartraige was alreay in the game. i plug it in and theres wa no title uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. i play as a nepal from nipple. when i died, it sayoedidsaid. "U R FOCKIN NEXT, CUNT" i turned around, and then..... I woke up in bed, wiped my teeth, waxed my chest, and watched my mother TV. I am wearing a violent spirit here. I opened the door and saw a strange man holding Atari. "Hey, you're brother!" He shouted. "Play this kitten game or give your mother a baby !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he ran away . There was a violent attack in the game. I connected it and theres wa title uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. I play with nipples in Nepal. I told you when I was dead. "U R FOCKIN NEXT, CUNT" I turn around ..... I woke up in bed, wiped my teeth, woke my chest and watched my mother's television. I have a violent spirit here. I opened the door and saw the strange man who held Atari. "Hey, you are brother!" He shouted. "Play this kitten game or give your mother a baby !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran away. There was a violent attack in the game. I connected it and there is the title you are looking for, you must enable you to be able to surprise you. I play with nipples in Nepal. I told you when I was dead. "U R FOCKIN NEXT, CUNT" I'm about ..... I woke up in bed, wiped my teeth, woke up from my chest and watched my mother's television. I have an aggressive spirit here. I opened the door and saw a strange man who was holding Atari. "Hey, you're a brother!" He shouted. "Play this cat game or give your mother a baby !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he ran away. There was a violent attack in the game. I connected it and there is a title you are looking for, you must enable it to surprise you. I play with nipples in Nepal. I told you when I was dead. "U R FOCKIN NEXT, CUNT" It's about ..... I raised up in bed, wiped mah teeth, gots up from mah chest n' peeped mah motherz televizzle. I gots a gangbangin' fierce spirit here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. I opened tha door n' saw a stranger holdin Atari. "Yo, brother!" Dude screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Play dis pussaaaaay game or give yo' mutha a funky-ass baby !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he fled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! There was a violent battle up in tha game. I connect it n' gotz a title yo ass is lookin for, you gotta activate it ta surprise you, biatch. I fuck wit nipplez up in Nepal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. I holla'd at you when I was dead as fuckin fried chicken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "U R FOCKIN NEXT, CUNT" It aint nuthin but bout ..... I raised myself in bed, dried mah teeth, gots up from mah chest n 'peeped mah motherz televizzle. I'm guessing a lovely spirit here, so watch out, clearly, I'll come through. I opened the door, I saw a stranger in Atari. "Yes brother!" Dude screamed. You know that shit, muthafucka! "Play this pussaaaaay game or give you a mutha a funky-ass baby !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he escaped. You know that shit, muthafucka! It was a violent battle in this game. I connect it to a title you are afraid, you have to activate it, surprise you, biatch. I fuck nipplez up in Nepal. It's not that much, but you're the neck, but I still have a bigger bag. I was holding you when I was dead like a fried chicken. I'm not talking about chicken n 'gravy biatch. "U R FOCKIN NEXT, CUNT" It's not nuthin but bout ..... i realised something. am in a ground hog day seneh. OWO, ILLLIMNATION COMRFERMED